Only 2
by 7Digits
Summary: Petalleaf and Vinefoot were happily praising their two new kits when five badgers attack the camp and permanently damages one of the kits. Now Hopekit must struggle to prove herself as a fellow warrior among her clanmates, or will her injury hold her back? For Caffrey, the two legged survivor. Run like the wind, Caffrey; Starclan watches over you.
1. Allegiances

_**RedClan**_

Leader:

Hollystar (Black she-cat with vivid green eyes)

Deputy:

Vinefoot (Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes)

Medicine Cat:

Larkfeather (Peach tom with aqua eyes)

_Apprentice:__ Woodpaw_

Warriors:

Sunstrike (Ginger tabby she-cat with brown eyes)

_Apprentice:__ Tailpaw_

Frostlight (Pale white tom with golden eyes)

_Apprentice:__ Whitepaw_

Dawntooth (Dark gray she-cat with green eyes)

_Apprentice:__ Featherpaw_

Sharpberry (Gray/blue tom with vivid golden eyes)

_Apprentice:__ Molepaw_

Poppypool (Black she-cat with blue eyes)

Duststripe (Brown/gray tom with amber eyes)

Sweetheart (Tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes)

Brokenstone (Dark gray tabby tom with dark brown eyes)

Apprentices:

Woodpaw (Light brown tom with dark brown eyes)

Whitepaw (White she-cat with green eyes)

Tailpaw (Black tabby tom with amber eyes)

Featherpaw (Light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Molepaw (Tortoiseshell tom with golden eyes)

Queens:

Swiftpool [Orange tabby she-cat with vivid amber eyes; mother of Duststripe's kits: Flamekit (Dark brown tom with golden eyes), Clawkit (white tom with green eyes; blind), and Flowerkit (Light brown she-kit with aqua eyes)]

Petalleaf (Very light brown she-cat with dark brown eyes; expecting Vinefoot's kits)

Brightpelt (White she-cat with black front right paw and light blue eyes)

Elders:

Rusty (Dull orange tabby tom with brown eyes; from Twolegplace)

Whiskerfoot (Cream she-cat with amber eyes)

Kestrelclaw (Tortoiseshell tom with vivid green eyes)

Birdflight (Dark gray/dark blue she-cat with dark brown eyes)


	2. Prologue

**Here's a new Warriors story! I do not own Warriors! Erin Hunter does!**

* * *

><p>Petalleaf took one last breath and screamed.<p>

"Great job, Petalleaf, you gave birth to two healthy kits!" Larkfeather, the medicine cat, congratulated. Petalleaf's vision finally came into focus as the black and green spots faded. Her head stopped pounding, which let her get a look at her two kits. One of the kits was a chocolate color, squirming around frantically. The other kit was a dark brown tabby, free from noise and suckling milk. The chocolate kit finally stopped squirming and found its way to its mother.

"What shall we name them?" Vinefoot, the deputy, asked his mate, purring loudly.

Petalleaf looked at the tabby, then at Woodpaw, the medicine cat apprentice. "Are they both girls? Both boys?"

"Oh!" Woodpaw realized. He pointed at the chocolate kit with his tail. "This one's a girl." He nodded at the tabby. "That one's a boy."

Vinefoot smiled. "How about Mudkit for the tabby?" he asked.

"I like that." his mate purred. "And for the chocolate one, how abo-"

Petalleaf was cut off by a cry coming from the middle of camp. Vinefoot stretched his head to see that four badgers had stormed their way into camp. Flamekit was outside, crying with terror, as warriors darted out of the dens to defend their camp. Swiftpool ran up to Flamekit and snatched him up by the scruff, then making a sharp turn back toward the Nursery. He turned to Petalleaf. "Protect our kits. I'll handle this." He jumped up and sprinted out of the den into the light, his fur glowing as he jumped up on top of the badger's head.

Larkfeather darted out of the den, Woodpaw close behind him, herbs in both their mouths to treat wounded cats. Suddenly, a fifth badger found its way into the Medicine Den. His body was moving frantically in search for food. Petalleaf hissed at it. "Oh no you don't!" She carefully scooted her kits toward the edge of the den, leaving them defenseless to snuggle together for warmth. Petalleaf bounded at the badger. It unsheathed its claws and slashed her across her face, the blow so strong it knocked her into Larkfeather's medicine store, leaving her disoriented. The badger stumbled to the back of the den and snatched up the unnamed kit by the back fur. The kit started crying out for her mother as a few drops of blood hit the ground.

Petalleaf shook her head and growled, "_Get your paws off my kit!_" She jumped over his head and snatched her kit by the scruff, but the badger wasn't done yet. He managed to grab hold of the kit's front right leg and left back leg. "Let go!" she yelled through the kit's fur as she tugged lightly. The badger made an uncalled for tug that was too strong. He was sent stumbling backwards and crashed into the den wall, leaving him unconscious.

Petalleaf stared at her kit. The kit was crying so hard it hurt Petalleaf's ears. Her front right leg and left back leg were missing, bleeding violently from where they should be. Petalleaf looked at the badger to see the legs grasped tightly in his mouth.

She started hyperventilating. "_LARKFEATHER!_" she screeched at the top of her lungs. Larkfeather rushed in at the call of his name. He saw the kit, and his eyes went wide.

"Help me patch up her wounds!" he ordered Woodpaw, who had just appeared behind him. Woodpaw scrambled to grab as many cobwebs as he could and started to patch up the back leg. Petalleaf heard Mudkit, who was crying and shaking, a sign of him being cold. Petalleaf limped over to him, blood still rushing from her wound on her face. She settled down next to him, and he stopped crying almost instantly.

* * *

><p>Moments later, Larkfeather set the kit down by her mother, the blood how barely even a trickle and her body mostly covered in cobwebs. The crowd of cats that had gathered outside the den came closer to see the kit. They had already fought off all the badgers, and killed the unconscious one and dragged it out of camp.<p>

Vinefoot stumbled through the bundle of cats to see his mate. "Oh..." he was at a loss of words when he saw how badly his kit was injured. "T-this is all my fault! I-I-I should have been their to protect you, and t-t-the kits, and-"

"Hopekit." she interrupted him.

"What?"

"Hopekit. That's her name." Petalleaf looked sympathetically from her mate to her surviving kit. "For StarClan."

"Why?" he asked, curious.

"Because," she mewed, a stern voice. "When she survived that attack, I knew StarClan saved her."

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Review to see if I should continue!<strong>

-7D


	3. Chapter 1: Surprises For All

**I ****_hope_**** you like it!**

* * *

><p>Hopekit awoke to the sounds to laughter. She blinked, adjusting her eyes to the sunlight. She was in a large, rock-shaped thing with grass for bedding. There were many small cats that were chasing each other.<p>

"Oh great, the _thing's_ awake!" a small-sized cat hissed from behind her. Hopekit turned her head to see a light brown kit hissing at her, her fur arched.

"Flowerkit, have some respect for the poor kit! She's just opened her eyes!" a full-grown cat spat at the other cat.

Hopekit looked up to see a large light brown cat watching her with a pleasing smile. "Why, hello there. I'm Petalleaf, your mother." Hopekit smiled, and tried to say something. But she didn't know how to make sounds with her mouth.

"E-elyo." Hopekit mouthed finally.

"Aww! Petalleaf, she's already trying to talk!" a cat from the other side of the room, with a white-pelt, mewed. "She's precious!"

Petalleaf smiled. Hopekit watched as the other cats were walking and playing. Hopekit started to make her way to stand up. But... she couldn't. Her legs wouldn't move in the right direction. She looked at the white cat's legs, all four. She looked at her own legs, where there were only two. Her heartbeat sped up. She realized something must not be right with her. A few tears started to flow from her eyes.

"Petalleaf..." an orange cat gasped. "She... realizes-"

"I know, Swiftpool." Petalleaf looked down at her daughter with sad, clouded eyes.

Hopekit looked up at her mother, as if to ask, _What do I do?_

Petalleaf stood up slowly. She grabbed Hopekit's scruff and hauled her to her feet. Once Hopekit's paws were on the ground, she didn't feel so bad about herself. She wobbled, trying to find her balance. There wasn't enough support to keep her body up. Hopekit fell to the side, but a dark-brown kit ran over to catch her.

"That's Mudkit." Petalleaf meowed. "Your littermate."

Mudkit smiled widely at his sister, giving her a boost of spirit. She tried to regain her balance by spreading her legs apart more. Surprisingly, she was steady on her feet and could stand upright.

Petalleaf gave Hopekit a lick of satisfaction. "I knew you could do it." Hopekit mewed with happiness. Just then, a light brown tabby entered the den. His face lit up with surprise.

"Well, would you look at that." he purred. He slowly padded over to his daughter. "I'm only gone for a hunting patrol and so much has already happened."

"That's Vinefoot, your father." Petalleaf put in. Mudkit ran up to Vinefoot with yells of delight and jumped up on top of him. Vinefoot lost his balance and wobbled to the ground. "Hey, take it easy, Mudkit!"

Hopekit wanted to go to her father, too. She put one paw forward and lost control of her balance. She tumbled onto the ground with a thud and sent dust flying upward. She looked around to see cats looking at her with disappointed expressions. Hopekit burst into tears.

Petalleaf tried to calm her. "Shh... there, there... shh..."

From the other side of the den, Clawkit whispered to his brother, Flamekit, "What's wrong with it?"

Flamekit responded harshly, "It's not an it, it's a she. And since Hopekit only has two legs, she can't walk. She probably feels bad because everyone else can."

"Hopekit only has _two legs_?!" Clawkit turned to his brother, eyes widened.

"Can't you see that?" Flamekit spat.

"I'm blind, mouse-brain!" Clawkit hissed.

"You two stop fighting or else you'll _both_ go to sleep at sunset!" Swiftpool growled at her kits, overhearing their conversation.

Flamekit puffed a sigh. He turned back to where Hopekit was still crying.

"Hopekit, it's okay. I'll carry you where ever you want to go!" Petalleaf meowed at last resort.

Hopekit looked up at her mother, eyes clouded but shining. "Rih-wee?" Hopekit spit out.

"Y-yes!" Petalleaf laughed, surprised her daughter could talk better. "I promise."

"Tank woo." Hopekit mumbled, and wiped away her tears. Vinefoot let out a sigh of relief, hoping tomorrow would be better than today.

* * *

><p><strong>Like?<strong>

-7D


	4. Chapter 2: Happily Ever After? Nope!

**Just to let you know, it will not always be Hopekit's P.O.V.**

**LEZZ' GO.**

* * *

><p>Mudkit watched as his sister struggled to stand up when she awoke. He felt very sorry for her; Flowerkit wouldn't stop teasing her. Flamekit and Flowerkit always left out Hopekit and Clawkit, who was blind. They played with him at first, but he never knew what to do and always tripped or ran into something or someone. Mudkit wondered of that was true or not, because he'd heard it from Clawkit.<p>

Mudkit shook his head and padded up to his mother, who was laying on the ground quietly. "Pet'lleaf?" he mewed. Swiftpool had taught them how to talk properly, but Mudkit fell asleep through half of it.

Petalleaf looked up at Mudkit, dazed. "Mhh... yes, Mudkit?"

"Can me 'n Hopekit esplore the camp?" Mudkit chirped.

Petalleaf sighed. "Alright. But I want you to go straight to Vinefoot so he can carry Hopekit and keep an eye on you two."

"'Course I will!" Mudkit pranced out of the den into the middle of the camp. It was very spread out, with many tall trees and rocks for dens. Cats were roaming around, talking, eating fresh kill, or sharing tongues. He spotted his father over by the fresh-kill pile, where he was talking to a ginger tabby. He sprang towards his father, his eyes gleaming.

"Hi, Vinefoo'!" Mudkit meowed.

Vinefoot looked to his left. "Oh, there you are, Mudkit. Have you met Sunstrike?" He flicked his tail in the direction of the ginger tabby.

"No. Pet'lleaf wan's you t' carry Hopekit 'round while we esplore the camp." Mudkit sputtered.

"Okay, but first, this is Sunstrike, Petalleaf's sister." Vinefoot smiled.

"Hi there, Mudkit. Are you getting along with your sister?" Sunstrike purred in a smooth tone.

_We havn' really tall'd to each od'r yet,_ Mudkit thought privately to himself. "Um... s'ur." Mudkit lied.

"Good." Sunstrike added. Her words were slowly followed by painful-sounding coughing.

"Sunstrike, are you okay? Your cough has gotten worse." Vinefoot asked.

"Yeah," she rasped. "I'm fi-" she was cut off by her own coughing.

Larkfeather emerged from the shadows of the medicine den and padded over to the gagging she-cat. "Sunstrike, your cough has gotten much worse from yesterday. You might possibly have whitecough; maybe even greencough. You need to come with me." His voice was uneasy, but he stood like a statue. Sunstrike picked herself off the ground, still coughing non-stop, Vinefoot resting his tail on her back. He turned back to his son.

"Mudkit, tell Petalleaf to come to the medicine den." Vinefoot ordered.

"Bu', wha' abou' Hopekit?" Mudkit asked, tilting his head to the side.

"We'll do it another day." he meowed. Mudkit loped back to the Nursery to find Petalleaf grooming her daughter's ear fur.

"Pet'lleaf, Vinefoo' nee's you in the Med'cine Den." Mudkit gasped. Petalleaf sat up with a jolt and careered to the Medicine Den, Mudkit close on her tail.

Sunstrike was resting on feathery moss, still choking. She was now expelling blood as she coughed. "You have a high fever, Sunstrike." Larkfeather mentioned. Sunstrike nodded, and finally stopped coughing for a change. Larkfeather scurried over to his apprentice and mumbled something to him. Woodpaw turned at him, his eyes wide and clouded with worry. Larkfeather snuffled, and sat down in front of Sunstrike, a reasonable distance apart. "There isn't much I can do. I'm sorry, Sunstrike. You have developed blackcough."

* * *

><p><strong><em>GASP!<em> And no, Mudkit will not always talk like that.**

-7D


	5. Chapter 3: Glowing Lights

**Thank you Amberstorm233 for those nice comments! I appreciate it! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hopekit sat in front of Whiskerfoot in the Elders' Den. She was sitting patiently waiting for her to swallow the piece of fresh-kill and continue telling the story on how Redclan was banished deep into the forest. Whiskerfoot finally, but slowly, gulped down the last mouthful.<p>

"Okay. You know who Redstar was, correct?" Whiskerfoot rasped.

"Of course!" Hopekit squealed. "He was the first leader of the clan!"

Whiskerfoot smiled. "Yes. Well, in the beginning, there were six cats: Thunder, Wind, River, Shadow, Sky, and Sky's brother, Red. These cats came together and each formed a clan using their name. They led their clan and the cats that joined it. One day, at a Gathering, Th-"

"What's a Gathering?" Hopekit asked, interrupting.

Whiskerfoot stifled a groan. "A Gathering is what all the four clans went to. They discussed things amongst the other leaders.  
>As I was saying, one day, at a Gathering, Thunder, Wind, River, and Shadow forced Sky and Red into the forest since the Twolegs were destroying their territory. When they moved, the clans decided to "merge" their clans into one. But one day, Skystar got into a fight with a she-cat. He got so mad he killed her. What he didn't know was that was Redstar's mate. Redstar was so angry at his brother that he took his original clan's clanmates and moved to a different location in the forest. He settled into this very spot. And this is where Redclan lies today."<p>

Hopekit stared. "H-how do you know all this?"

"One of my ancestors is Redstar's daughter." she mewed lowly.

Just then, Vinefoot scuttled into the den. "Ready, Hopekit?"

"Yeah." She turned back to Whiskerfoot. "Thanks, Whiskerfoot!"

Whiskerfoot purred. "Any time, Hopekit."

Vinefoot trotted over and picked her up by the scruff. She was slowly lifted off the ground and dangled limply in her father's jaw. As they exited, Hopekit never realized how dilapidated Whiskerfoot looked through the shadows of the Elders' Den. Whiskerfoot settled her head on her paws and let her eyes fall shut.

Hopekit turned back to the camp. Cats shot her dirty looks at the sight of her having to be carried around by her father.

"What do you think of that kit?" a dark gray tabby tom muttered. "Looks like trouble to me, Hollystar."

"Now, now, Brokenstone," Hollystar, a broad black she-cat, mewed, not taking her eyes off Hopekit. "Just wait. Maybe something good will come from her."

_That's Hollystar!_ Hopekit panicked. _The Clan leader!_

Flowerkit stood next to Flamekit outside the Nursery, staring at the she-kit. "Can't it walk?" Flowerkit snarled, shooting Hopekit a nasty grin. "It still has legs. It'll make use of it while it's still alive." Flamekit looked as disgusted as Flowerkit, but in an untrue way. His eyes showed signs of passion and sympathy. He smiled weakly, light dancing on his pelt.

Hopekit looked back into the Nursery as they entered. Clawkit laid sadly against the wall as Petalleaf, Swiftpool, and Brightpelt sat in a circle meowing about Clawkit softly. Vinefoot gently set her down in the entrance. Hopekit had taught herself to use her legs to push her across the dirt. The downside was that is always dirtied her underbelly and gave her some scrapes and bruises. She pulled her front leg forward and pushed at the ground with her back leg, using her front leg to also pull her forward, and crawled over to the sad tom.

"Hey, are you okay?" she asked, breathless.

Clawkit looked at her, yet looking more toward the three she-cats. "No," he sighed. "My littermates never play with me."

Hopekit tilted her head. "Clawkit, I'm over here." She reached out and put her paw on his. Clawkit turned his head, his blue eyes shooting a spark at her. She was suddenly shot with a feeling that was unknown to her. It was like, all she could do was stare. Clawkit stared back, even though he was blind, as Hopekit's mouth formed slowly into a smile. She felt like mush, as if nothing else was real. She realized that she was unfamiliar with this feeling. She darted her paw back, looking at the ground. Clawkit looked to the side, showing a light smile.

She turned back to him. "I'll play with you."

Clawkit shot upright. "Really?"

Hopekit smiled and sat up. "Of course! We're friends, right?"

Clawkit blushed. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>Hopekit awoke to the sound of, well, she wasn't sure what it sounded like. Darkness surrounded the Nursery, and the only source of light was a faint silver glow in camp. Hopekit, curiosity getting the better of her, wiggled free of Mudkit curled up against her and pulled her way into the camp.<p>

A sparkly outlined, blue eyed, gray she-cat sat over by the fresh-kill pile, smiling at Hopekit. Her back left leg had a scar on it with parts of torn pelt patches on it. Hopekit, wide-eyed, crawled over slowly to the she-cat. The glowing cat limped closer to the frightened kit.

"W-w-who are you?" Hopekit stuttered.

The cat smiled. "I am Cinderpelt, a past Medicine Cat of Thunderclan. I am here to teach you how to walk."

* * *

><p><strong>)0o0(\ Has anyone noticed anything that Amberstorm might of said yet?**

-7D


	6. Chapter 4: Disappointment

**/)^3^(\**

* * *

><p>Hopekit's heart sprang out of her chest. "Really?" she asked the mysterious cat, Cinderpelt.<p>

Cinderpelt giggled. "Of course," she mewed. "I went through something similar to you." She turned her gaze to her back-leg, skin showing.

"What happened?" Hopekit added quietly.

She sighed. Cinderpelt sat down, her bad leg out to the side a bit. "Long ago, when I was an apprentice, I was out training with Fireheart and Tigerclaw. I had wandered onto the Thunderpath and got hit by a Monster. It broke my leg. Later, in Thunderclan's Medicine Den, I was told that my leg would never fully heal and I was never to be a warrior. My only other option was to become a Medicine Cat." She looked at the ground, trying to hide her tears. Her voice shook as she spoke, "I could never have a mate." She thought of the days when she had a chance to win Firestar. "I could never have kits." She thought of the disappointed look of Firestar's face in the Medicine Den that day. "And I could never love Firestar the way I did." Cinderpelt closed her eyes as a tear escaped them, remembering the good days. When she would be out alone with Fireheart (at the time), training, having fun...

Hopekit sniffed. "I don't want that to happen to me."

Cinderpelt looked at the small kit sympathetically. "You have a little crush, now?"

Hopekit smiled weakly. "Maybe." (A/N: OMG MAJOR SHIP SPOILER!)

Cinderpelt shook her head. "Okay, let's get to work."

* * *

><p>"Hopekit, Hopekit, wake up!" Mudkit bounced on top of her. Hopekit was surprised by his correct grammar.<p>

Hopekit's eyes flashed open, trying to see clearly while Mudkit laid on her. "What?"

"Hollystar's coming in here today to see us!" he squealed.

"_What?!_" Hopekit jumped up, knocking Mudkit off her. She thought of a way to impress her, by showing her what Cinderpelt had taught her from last night. Suddenly, she was quickly lifted off the ground by her mother. She set her down a few fox-lengths from the entrance. Petalleaf began cleaning Hopekit everywhere.

She groaned. "Petalleaf, stop! I can groom myself!"

Her mother stopped. "Yes, but you can't see if you look good enough!" she came back.

Hopekit sighed. She then noticed Hollystar padding slowly up to the Nursery, followed closely by Vinefoot. "Mudkit, quick!" Hopekit urged. "Hollystar's coming!"

Mudkit ran up to Hopekit and sat next to her, his pelt freshly groomed. Hollystar entered the Nursery with a small smile planted on her face. "Well, Petalleaf," Hollystar began. "These are some strong-looking kits you have."

"Thank you, Hollystar." Petalleaf purred. Mudkit stood up and dipped his head to the leader. Hopekit worked herself off her bottom and dipped her head, losing a little bit of her balance. Hollystar's smile faded. She stared at the small she-kit. Mudkit's orange eyes were clouded with worry for his sister.

"Mudkit," Hollystar mumbled to herself, "seems very strong, and confident. What's the other's name... Hopekit?... seems a bit... _unstable_." She looked at the tabby. "Mudkit," she started. "let me see what you know." She searched for a leaf. She picked one up through her claws and through it out to the side. "Pretend it is an enemy warrior."

Mudkit looked from Hollystar to his mother to Hopekit to the leaf. He went into an uneven crouch and pounced on the leaf, clawing and chasing at it as it flew. He finally pinned it down and sunk his teeth into it. He sat up, gleaming as it finally fell off his tooth.

Hollystar giggled. "Excellent." She looked at Petalleaf. "He will make a fine warrior." Her gaze drifted toward the last kit.

_Oh no,_ Hopekit thought. _she's going to make me do what Mudkit did!_

"Hopekit." Hollystar meowed. Hopekit gulped. "Let me see you walk."

Hopekit got into a comfortable position to walk in. She took a deep breath, and quickly put her front paw one step ahead. She lifted her back leg, but as she lifted it, it was too much weight to handle. She ended up losing her balance and tumbled to the ground, dust flying up in the air.

Hollystar snorted in disgust. "_Well,_" she spat. She turned around and went to leave the Nursery, not saying a word.

"_Wait!_" Hopekit called after her. Vinefoot's eyes widened as the she-cat stopped dead in her tracks and came back to the Nursery entrance. Hopekit pulled herself in front of her leader. "What do you mean by 'well'?"

Hollystar wasn't sympathetic. "You are much weaker than I thought you were." she hissed. "I thought something good was to come from you from my visit, but I was wrong. If you can't even _walk_, I have no choice. Hopekit, _you will never be a warrior_." Hollystar glared at her deputy, and walked away silently.

Hopekit gritted her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut as the tears flooded across her fur and the memory came back to her. _Why do I have to legs, Petalleaf?_ She had asked her mother after she learned to talk. _I don't know,_ She responded. _you were born without them_.

She started crying loud enough for everyone in the Nursery to hear. Clawkit padded up slowly from behind her and sat next to her. She stroked his tail across her flank. She collapsed on the ground in tears, her head buried half in the dirt, half in her one paw.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! Petalleaf lied to Hopekit about what happened! Hollystar was so mean to her! I am so cruel to Hopekit :'(<strong>

-7D


	7. Chapter 5: Old Goes Out, New Comes In

**We already have a ship! ClawXHope!**

**Are there ****_more_****?**

* * *

><p>Hopekit burst into tears after telling Cinderpelt what happened. She stared at Hopekit with anger, but not at Hopekit. She wanted to go in and beat the Starclan out of that fox-hearted leader. "Why would she say that?" Cinderpelt growled. <em>She shouldn't have to live like this!<em>

Hopekit sobbed. "I don't know!" she wailed. "It's like she has something against me!"

Cinderpelt shot upright. "Maybe she _does_!" she responded.

Hopekit wiped her eyes with the back of her paw. "Don't say that." she wined.

"No, Hopekit," Cinderpelt continued. "think about it! No leader would ever tell a kit they're not going to be a warrior just because they fall!" _They shouldn't, anyway._ "There must be more to this than we think!"

Hopekit was on board. "But we can't do anything about it right now; the Clan is asleep!"

"We'll talk about this tomorrow." Cinderpelt mewed. "Show me how you're walking."

"Okay." Hopekit stood up and balanced herself. She put her front paw forward, then lifted her back leg and fell down the same way she did with Hollystar.

"Hmm..." Cinderpelt mewed. "Try this. Don't take so long putting your back-leg forward; make it a quicker motion."

Hopekit stood back up and shifted into her "starting position". She placed her front paw in front of her, and, like Cinderpelt told her to do, lifted her back-leg and quickly shifted her weight to her front paw and set down her back leg.

Cinderpelt's whiskers twitched in excitement. "Keep going!" she encouraged.

Hopekit repeated what she had done, and soon enough, she was walking, almost like a normal cat could.

* * *

><p>"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highbranch for a Clan Meeting!" yelled Hollystar. Cats from different areas gathered to witness what was happening. Hollystar sat in the middle of a thick, wooden tree branch that hung over the camp like a shadow. "Today is a special day for three important kits. Flowerkit, Flamekit, and Clawkit, please step forward."<p>

Flowerkit sprinted ahead of her brothers, holding her head high. Hopekit watched from the Nursery as Flamekit led Clawkit to the shadow of the Highbranch. "Flowerkit, Flamekit, and Clawkit, do you wish to train as a future warrior to serve your Clan with pride and honor?"

"I do." they mewed in union. Flowerkit was heard over the other two.

"Then until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known forth as Flowerpaw, Flamepaw, and Clawpaw. Flowerpaw, your mentor shall be Brightpelt." Hollystar's glanced moved to the she-cat sitting in the crowd. "She has just been moved out of the Nursery, but I believe she will do fine. Flamepaw, your mentor shall be Brokenstone. He has never let me down and will make sure to do a great job in training you."

Flamepaw looked over at the Nursery entrance to see Hopekit watching. He smiled, showing his teeth, and winked at Hopekit. Hopekit blushed and slowly sunk back into the walls of the Nursery. Flamekit sighed to himself as for he wouldn't see her for another couple of moons.

Hollystar looked at the blind tom. "Clawpaw, your mentor shall be Vinefoot."

Clawpaw froze. _The_ deputy _is my mentor?_ He thought to himself. _Oh, this is bad. Or is this good? Maybe I can get closer to Hopekit._

"I trust he will not make any _mistakes_." she spat.

The three paws touched noses with their new mentors. "Before we go, Sweetheart has an announcement to make." She jestered a light nod to the she-cat.

Sweetheart stood up with Sharpberry at her side. "I'm expecting Sharpberry's kits!"

The Clan rejoiced.

Suddenly, hisses and violent coughs filled the coming silence. The Clan scattered to the Medicine Den entrance to see what was the matter.

"Woodpaw, Sunstrike _needs_ more herbs!" Larkfeather spat, shaking.

"That's all!" he shrieked. "There's no more!"

"_What_?!" Larkfeather jumped. "I just refilled them this sunrise!"

Petalleaf pushed herself to the front of the crowd. "What's wrong with her?"

"She's choking!" Larkfeather panicked. "The blood she was expelling from her coughing has blocked up her throat. There are no more herbs to help the blood go down!"

Petalleaf jumped over to Sunstrike. "Pit..leeef." she choked.

Petalleaf put both her paws on her sister's chest and tried to force air up do she could cough up the clot. After three presses she looked down at her sister, who's eyes were rolling back into her head. Petalleaf collapsed onto the floor, her eyes clouding.

Larkfeather stepped forward. "She's dead."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh no! Not Sunstrike! D:! And yay for Sweetheart! This is a big part of the story, the announcement. You'll find that out way later. What is up with Hollystar? Is there something more? Find out in this story! Also, check out the new poll on my profile page. Bye!<strong>

-7D


	8. Chapter 6: Secrets are Revealed

**Next chapter!**

**Check out the poll on my profile page!**

* * *

><p>Hopekit snuggled next to her mother. Vinefoot sat to her right, Mudkit on his right. They sat in silence as they grieved over Petalleaf's dead sister.<p>

"Please..." Petalleaf suddenly whispered as tears ran down and off her muzzle. "Come back to me... I need you..."

Hollystar sat over by the fresh-kill watching Sunstrike's kin. _Nobody suspects a thing._

Her mouth twitched into a smirk and she flicked her tail. Hollystar sat up and trotted into the Leader's Den. She sat down on her feathery bed. It was conducted with dry moss, leaves, and bird feathers. She looked down at a drawing in the dirt. It was a shape that looked like a face of a cat. _Now that Sunstrike is gone, my plan can work faster._

She growled. "You've made a bad choice." Hollystar mumbled under her breath. She was still staring at the drawing. "Be prepared; there's a storm brewing."

She stepped on the drawing.

* * *

><p>Hopekit looked over at her father in the middle of camp, teaching Clawpaw how he could use his senses to help him get things done. She smiled as she watched him; he looked at her a few times, but she didn't care; he couldn't see her watching him anyway. She slowly pulled herself off the ground to practice her walking.<p>

Mudkit couldn't help noticing. "What are you doing now?" he asked.

"I'm, uh, going to practice walking. I need to show Hollystar that I'm worth becoming a warrior." she remarked.

"Can I watch?"

Hopekit was stunned. "Uh, yeah, sure!" She started to show him how she put her front-leg forward, put her back-leg forward (transferring her weight), and then repeated the same steps. She walked all the way to the middle of the Nursery (she was against the entrance before).

"Wow," he mewed. "how did you learn to do that?"

"Do what?"

"_Walk_?" he emphasized.

Hopekit knew she couldn't tell him that a Starclan cat was visiting her. He might tell the whole Clan! "Uh, practiced."

The two kits then overheard the apprentices in their den laughing and talking. Mudkit turned to his sister. "You want to listen?"

She nodded with a smirk on her face. Mudkit went to leave the Nursery before looking behind him. "Follow me." Hopekit followed her brother to the side of the Apprentices' Den, avoiding any cats' sights.

They looked into the den. "So all five of you are kin?" Flowerpaw asked a white she-cat.

"Yeah." she responded. "I'm Whitepaw." She tilted her tail to a black tabby tom. "That's Tailpaw." He stepped forward.

"The light gray one's Featherpaw." he meowed.

Featherpaw padded over to the last one, a tortoiseshell. "This is Molepaw."

"Our other brother is Larkfeather's apprentice, Woodpaw. He's always wanted to be a Medicine Cat's apprentice, but he was sad he couldn't hang out with us that much during the day. He says the best part of being a Medicine Cat apprentice is talking to Starclan, but he told us not to tell anyone."

They all laughed. Mudkit snickered. Hopekit slapped him on his head with her tail.

"Don't worry," Flamepaw mewed after calming down. "We won't tell anyone."

"Probably." Flowerpaw added.

"So," Featherpaw started. "What about that blind brother of yours, Clawpaw?"

"He-" Flamepaw meowed, but his sister cut him off.

"Him?" she spat. "He should have been make Medicine Cat apprentice. Since that spot was already taken, Hollystar had no choice but to make him a regular apprentice. He'll probably get held back on training and stay another moon or two as an apprentice."

Hopekit was furious. She stood up, but was held back by Mudkit's tail.

"Hey, Flowerpaw," Tailpaw giggled. "since you seem cool, do you have a little crush yet?"

The others pushed her to tell them. "Oh, alright!" she finally hissed. "It's Brokenstone!"

"_Brokenstone_?" Flamepaw asked. "My mentor?"

"No, Brokenstone the tick-picker." They all laughed so hard Molepaw fell over. Hopekit had to bury her face in the dirt to stop her from laughing out.

After they settled, Whitepaw meowed, "How about you, Flamepaw?"

"I'm not going to say," he mumbled.

"Why not?" Tailpaw asked.

"Because you guys will laugh!" he spat.

"Come on, Flamepaw," his sister shoved him in the shoulder. "don't be such a mouse."

"Fine! I like Hopekit, alright?!" Everyone was silent.

"_Hopekit_?" Flowerpaw finally broke with a hiss. "That thing shouldn't even exist!"

Hopekit quickly got up and ran (more like a jog) back to the Nursery. Mudkit got up and followed her, about a fox-length behind. Her heart sped up. She couldn't believe it. Flamepaw liked her.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh shnap! Flamepaw likes her! Will this get in the way of ClawXHope? Find out!<strong>

**Also, in maybe like two chapters, the five apprentices (that are all kin) will be becoming warriors. I need warrior names. You guys can help me, right? Just comment the apprentice name (Woodpaw, Whitepaw, Tailpaw, Featherpaw, or Molepaw) and then next to it, their warrior name. Woodpaw's will obviously be his full Medicine Cat name. I'm counting on you guys. Chow!**

-7D

**EDIT: 8 reviews _overnight_? Wow. Spirit of the Book, I like Whitestep. I think it fits her nice (we'll see :D). Also, I like Tailheart and Feathercloud, Amberstorm233. I really like the rest of the names, too. I love it :DDDDDDDDDDD!**


	9. Chapter 7: Delays

**Still looking for more warrior names! They're becoming warriors in the next chapter!**

**Also, Happy New Year! It's 2015!**

**Also, note, Clawpaw doesn't know his brother likes Hopekit. He was training with Vinefoot, remember?**

* * *

><p>Clawpaw rested his chin on his paws. He thought about how much he didn't want to train with his littermates. They would probably make fun of him. Suddenly, he heard a sound coming into the Apprentices' Den.<p>

"Hey, Woodpaw!" Tailpaw greeted his brother. He had met the other apprentices just that day.

"Nope!" was all he meowed back.

"What?" Featherpaw asked.

"I'm not Woodpaw anymore!" he bounced.

"What?" Whitepaw gasped.

"I'm Woodpelt now!"

"Congrats, Woodpelt." Molepaw congratulated.

"I don't think that's fair!" Whitepaw whined. "We were all supposed to get our warrior names on the same day!"

"The Medicine Naming works differently, remember?" Woodpelt remarked.

"Oh, right..." Whitepaw corrected herself.

"So now your a full medicine cat, huh?" Flamepaw asked.

Flowerpaw mewed, "When are you guys supposed to be made warriors?"

"I don't know," Featherpaw replied. "Dawntooth said she thinks tomorrow (A/N: the next chapter)."

Clawpaw sighed. He didn't really get along with the other apprentices. Soon it would just be him and his littermates again, just like in the Nursery, before Hopekit and Mudkit were born.

_Hopekit..._ he thought. _She's the only one that understands me... if only I could tell her how I feel about her... but... the Warrior Code says otherwise..._

Just then, he heard a voice from outside the Apprentices' Den. "Clawpaw!"

He sat up. "Hopekit?" he asked.

"Why don't you come outside?" she asked, smiling.

Clawpaw grinned. He stuck out his tail to warn him if any objects were in his way and padded outside the den. "Hey, Hopekit!"

"Hi, Clawpaw!" Hopekit greeted back. "Want to play?"

"Um..." he stuttered. "The other apprentices w-won't think it's warrior-like..."

"Who cares what they think?" She looked over at Flowerpaw, who was scowling at her.

"Y-you're right!" Clawpaw agreed. "I don't even get along with them anyway!"

Hopekit looked up to him sadly. "You don't?" she mewed weakly.

Clawpaw frowned. "No..."

She scooted over next to him. She leaned over next to him, her head touching his shoulder, putting her paw on his. "It's okay."

Clawpaw's eyes widened. _WhatdoIdowhatdoIdowhatdoIdo!_ He panicked inside his head.

Hopekit leaned away from him. "Now, come on, let's play together!"

Clawpaw lightened up. "Okay!"

* * *

><p>Hollystar watched from the shadows of her den as Hopekit started to play with one of the apprentices.<p>

_She's making relationships with other cats_. she thought.

Hollystar growled to herself. "Why, my deputy... _why_..."

* * *

><p>Larkfeather stepped away from Sweetheart. He sighed. <em>What am I going to do...?<em> He asked himself.

"Let me feel your belly again, just to make sure." Larkfeather said to Sweetheart, who was laying in the Medicine Den, Sharpberry at her side.

"Just to make sure of _what_?" she panicked.

He didn't answer her. He felt around her belly with his paw. Being careful, he could feel them. But barely. Larkfeather sighed and put his head in his paws.

"_What_?!" Sweetheart almost screamed with worry.

Larkfeather sat up slowly. Woodpelt bounded into the Medicine Den just as he did. "I'm going to be honest with you." Larkfeather meowed. "Your kits are delayed."

"_They're going to be mental_?!" Sweetheart screeched.

"_No_!" Larkfeather quickly booted in. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have used that word... I mean they are developing slowly. I _can_ feel them, but only by smaller than a pebble."

"W-what are you saying?" Sharpberry stammered.

Larkfeather sighed again. "They won't be born on time. They might even be born a moon later than they should. The bad news about this is... well... the might not survive."

Sweetheart was heart-broken. "I see..." She sat up and turned to her mate. She suddenly put her face in his chest and broke into tears. Sharpberry rested his tail on her back.

Larkfeather turned to Woodpelt, who looked at him sympathetically. "The hardest things about being a Medicine Cat are having a cat die before you," He turned to Sweetheart. "and watching a cat's heart break."

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Sweetheart! Yay (and aww) for Clawpaw (yay for playing with Hopekit, aww for no apprentice friends.)! Sorry if there are any "theretheir/they're" mistakes, I was rushing to get this done by New Years Eve. Thanks to 'Spirit of the Book' for the Medicine Cat name "Woodpelt". I surprised you there by doing it early. I still need warrior names for the others.**

**Now, I have a little question for ppl to answer. If you were alone with Hollystar in a room for 10 seconds, and you do anything you possibly wanted to, what would you do? I look forward to answers! A little New Years present... sorta...**

**Again, happy New Year!**

-7D


	10. Chapter 8: Hollystar

**Thanks to Spirit of the Book, MidnightWriterKitty, and Amberstorm233 for the Warrior/Medicine Cat name(s)! Here we go!**

* * *

><p>"All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highbranch for a Clan Meeting!" Hollystar yowled from the Highbranch.<p>

Slowly, cats began to dissolve into the area below. "I am here today to make four apprentices' dreams come true. Whitepaw, Featherpaw, Tailpaw, and Molepaw, please step forward."

The four apprentices squeezed their way to the front of the crowd. Woodpelt sat in the front, watching with a smile on his face.

"Do you four promise to uphold the warrior code for as long as you live and protect it, even at the cost of your life?" Hollystar asked.

The four looked at each other, then at Woodpelt. He gave a light nod. They looked back up at Hollystar. "We do." they mewed in union.

Hollystar smiled. "Then by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. From this moment forward, you shall be known forth as Whitepool, Feathercloud, Tailfeather, and Moleclaw. Starclan honors your courage and bravery, and welcomes you as a full member of Redclan."

The Clan rejoiced the four newly-made warriors. "Whitepool, Feathercloud, Tailfeather, Moleclaw!"

"Clan Meeting dismissed." Hollystar meowed once the cheers died down, and hopped off the Highbranch.

Vinefoot watched as Hollystar padded over to him. "Vinefoot, can I see you in my den for a moment?" she asked plainly.

"Of course, Hollystar." Vinefoot replied, bowing his head. He followed her into her den.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopekit's POV<strong>

Hopekit watched as her father went into Hollystar's den. Casually, she trudged out and followed him. She strayed to the side of the entrance where no one could see her. She listen closely as they talked.

* * *

><p><strong>Vinefoot's POV<strong>

"What did you want to discuss with me, Hollystar?" Vinefoot asked from the entrance of the den.

Hollystar sat down in her bed, facing the wall of the den. "Just sit next to me."

Vinefoot gulped. He slowly walked over next to Hollystar and sat down next to her. His eyes darted next to hers, for she was just staring at the dirt. His eyes quickly darted back. He noticed she was drawing in the dirt with her claw. It looked like two cats with two kits in-between them, one bigger than the other.

Hollystar broke the silence. "Do you remember long ago?" she asked weakly, like she was crying. Vinefoot knew her; she never cried.

"Back then?" he asked.

"Yeah..."

"Yes," Vinefoot mewed. "I remember..."

* * *

><p><strong>Hopekit's POV<strong>

Hopekit tilted her head. _What happened back then?_ she asked herself. She continued to listen.

* * *

><p><strong>Vinefoot's POV<strong>

Hollystar chuckled a little. "D-do you remember when Brokenstone was only a kit?"

Vinefoot's face lit up. "Yeah, he was so full of energy."

"And how he played with Leafpaw so much?" Hollystar laughed.

Vinefoot looked up. Hollystar did the same. They shared a happy glance for only a moment. It had been so long since they hand done that. She looked down. "Leafpaw..." Vinefoot watched as a tear escaped from Hollystar's eyes. His eyes widened. Hollystar _never_ cried. "They were only out for a hunting patrol... Brokenstone convinced her to follow that rabbit across the Thunderpath, and..."

Suddenly, the memory of Leafpaw's death came back into his head. A monster's glowing eyes, the screams, the tears, the blood... He had tried so hard to forget that awful day. The day Brokenstone lost his fun.

"Brokenstone was lost without her..." Vinefoot broke the silence. "He lost his sense of fun..."

"It was beautiful while it lasted." Hollystar mewed. She looked up at Vinefoot. "I miss that, Vinefoot. Those days..."

Vinefoot kept staring at the ground. "I have new kits to take care of." Vinefoot said flatly.

"What about your _other_ kit?" she had now raised her voice a little. "Why couldn't you put the fun back in his life? Why couldn't you be a caring father to him?"

Vinefoot stood up. "It was hard for all of us when Leafpaw died, when we got into that fight."

Hollystar flinched at the word 'fight'. Vinefoot knew she was recalling that awful day when they got into the fight, which caused them to go their separate ways.

"I regret not talking to him..." Vinefoot mewed softly. He settled back down. "But we don't really get along with each other anymore. I haven't spoken to him in moons; he probably doesn't even want to talk to me."

"I miss those days when we were mates!" Hollystar suddenly blurted out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopekit's POV<strong>

Hopekit's eyes widened. _He used to be mates with Hollystar? Why wasn't he told me this?_

* * *

><p><strong>Vinefoot's POV<strong>

Vinefoot was silent. "It was the time of my life when we were mates." Hollystar continued in a low manner. "I miss them so much, and it hurts me to see you with another she-cat."

"I see your pain," Vinefoot meowed, looking at her. "B-"

Hollystar cut him off. "So then why don't you heal my pain?"

Vinefoot tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

Hollystar looked at him, her cheek fur wet from tears. Her eyes were clouded with hope and sadness. "Be my mate again."

Vinefoot stood back up, taking a few steps back. "W-what?"

"I regret that fight." she mewed, her voice cracking. She stood up and took a step toward him. "I'm not over you, Vinefoot. I miss those nights when we would sleep together. I miss those days when we took care of our two kits together. And I have a feeling Brokenstone misses you just as much."

Vinefoot was stunned. Hollystar had never spoken to him like this... with such... _begging_.

"Think about your son. _Our_ son. Brokenstone. Do it for him. Do it for _me_."

Vinefoot's heart-beat sped up. "I-I..."

"You what?" Hollystar asked with hope.

Vinefoot sighed. He sat down, looking at his paws. "I have a mate, Petalleaf. I have two sons and one daughter: Brokenstone, Mudkit, and Hopekit. I accept the fact that Brokenstone is my son. I love Brokenstone just as much as you do, but I'm sorry, Hollystar, but I cannot be your mate." He stood up and headed for the entrance. He stopped just before he exited. "I hope we can still be friends."

Hollystar looked broken. Suddenly, Vinefoot gave a wink to her. He smirked, then headed for the Warriors Den.

* * *

><p><strong>Hollystar's POV<strong>

Hollysta's face lit up. She had a feeling she knew what that meant. She just couldn't have anyone else in the way between her and Vinefoot.

Starting with Petalleaf.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopekit's POV<strong>

Hopekit turned away after her father said, "I hope we can still be friends."

She had so many questions she wanted answered. _When was Vinefoot mates with Hollystar? Is Brokenstone, the noblest warrior in Redclan, _really_ my half-brother? Does he still love Petalleaf? Does Petalleaf know about this?_

Suddenly, a tail gripped her mouth and Hopekit was pulled into the bushes behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Well...<strong>

**What's the whole story with Hollystar and Vinefoot? Who was Leafpaw? What happened with Hopekit? **

**Again, thank you for all the responses for the warrior names. Sorry if I didn't pick yours for a certain character. See you in the next chapter!**

-7D


	11. Chapter 9: Dreams

**OMG GUYS I'M SOOO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO UPLOAD! I GOT STUCK DOING SOMETHING IN MINECRAFT AND THEN I WAS SICK, AND NOW THAT SCHOOL AS STARTED AGAIN, I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO UPLOAD AS OFTEN AS I HAVE BEEN.0 I hope you guys forgive me!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Hopekit struggled out of the cat's grip. She wasn't able to make out who it was, for it had her scruff, so she couldn't turn around. Suddenly, the cat let go of her. She tried to make a run for it, but the cat grabbed her again. Whoever's tail was around her mouth, it was an awfully big one. She was lifted into the air and was carried away from camp. Hopekit tried to scream, but it only came out as a muffled noise.<p>

The cat carrying her growled. Hopekit's eyes widened. This wasn't a cat that had her. It was a dog. Hopekit was able to see a little sight of the camp fade away as the dog carried her. She was afraid of what was going to happen to her.

Suddenly, the dog brought her to a silver-looking den. He walked closer and tried to shove her in. The grip on her scruff was loosened and she was able to tear away from its grip. She ran as fast as she could away from it, back to camp. She saw the camp within a few moment and burst through the bush barrier and ended up where she listened to Vinefoot and Hollystar before.

Hopekit tried to walk as casually as she could back to the Nursery, putting that incident all behind her.

* * *

><p>Hopekit listened for Cinderpelt's arrival. Her heart was speeding up very fast. Suddenly, she heard the wind pick up and random shimmers. A glowing light shot through the camp. She was here.<p>

Hopekit raced out of the Nursery. Cinderpelt was calmly waiting for Hopekit to come. "Cinderpelt, Cinderpelt!" she cried, racing towards her.

"Shh, Hopekit, pipe down!" Cinderpelt giggled. Hopekit shot herself at Cinderpelt, burying her face in Cinderpelt's chest and bursting into tears. "Hopekit? What's the matter?"

Hopekit looked up at the starry she-cat, her eyes clouded from her tears. "I'm scared." Cinderpelt had questioned look on her face. "I-I was talking to V-V-Vinefoot," she stammered. "a-and he said t-t-tomorrow is our ap-pprence ceremony!"

Cinderpelt's face lit up. "That's fantastic!" she meowed. "But why are you so afraid?"

Hopekit backed away, sitting back down. "W-What if she refuses t-t-to make me an apprentice? What if I'm a kit forever?!"

Cinderpelt looked at Hopekit with reassuring eyes. "Hopekit, no cat stays a kit forever. They always grow up."

"But w-w-what if she never changes my name?" Hopekit asked, not crying as much.

"Don't worry about it," Cinderpelt soothed. "Just show her what you can do."

Hopekit smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Flamepaw's POV<strong>

"Flamepaw, Flamepaw!" Mudkit called out to the orange apprentice, who was just walking into the camp.

"Hi, Mudkit!" Flamepaw greeted. "What do you need?"

"Can you teach me some battle moves? Vinefoot says Hopekit and I are becoming apprentices tomorrow!" Mudkit bounced.

"You are?" he asked with a hint of surprise in his voice. _Yes!_ he cheered to himself. _Now I try to get close to Hopekit!_

"Um, okay!" Flamepaw agreed. "Follow me." Flamepaw padded over in front of the Apprentices' Den, Mudkit following him. He stopped right at the entrance, then turned to face Mudkit. "Okay, a basic move that I have learned is the Killing Bite. You sink your teeth into your opponent's neck."

Suddenly, Mudkit scowled at Flamepaw. He jumped on top of him and sunk his teeth into his neck, coming out of the underside of his neck. He plopped onto the ground, blood leaving him like a flood. Hopekit padded slowly up to him. She looked at him with a menacing glance, then sunk both her claws into his eyes.

Flamepaw jolted upright, blinking his eyes. He looked around. It was dark everywhere and he was still in the Apprentices' Den.

"Just a bad dream?" his brother asked him from his side.

"Yeah." Flamepaw breathed.

"Just forget about it. Think happy thoughts." Clawpaw advised, then settled his head back to sleep.

Flamepaw put his head on his paws. He thought about his crush, and soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to try as hard as I can to upload as soon as I can!<strong>

-7D


	12. Chapter 10: The Ceremony

**It's that moment you've all been waiting for!  
><strong>

**OH, THE DRUMS, THEY SWING LOW... AND THE TRUMPETS, THEY GO...!**

***BUR, BUR, BUR-BA-BUR-BUR, BUR, BUR, BUR-BA-BUR-BUR!***

**Okay, enough's enough.**

* * *

><p>Hollystar looked up at the Highbranch. <em>Well, it's all up to fate now.<em> she thought to herself with a sigh. She bounded up to the Highbranch and called out the words she'd been saying for a while. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highbranch for a Clan Meeting!"

Hollystar's face grew into a smirk as she noticed Hopekit wasn't in the crowd. She politely started the ceremony. "Today, Vinefoot's kits become apprentices." she mewed as if she didn't know Hopekit wasn't there. Murmurs of wonder filled the crowd of cats. "Mudkit and Hopekit, please step forward." Mudkit pounced to the front of the crowd, a pleased look on his face.

Hollystar tried to look confused. "Uh... Mudkit... do you wish to train as apprentice to become a future warrior of Redclan?"

"Yes, yes!" he cheered.

Hollystar, still pretending to be confused, continued. "Well, then, until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Mudpaw. Your mentor will be Duststripe. He hasn't had an apprentice yet, but I believe he will do fine."

Duststipe padded forward and touched noses with Mudpaw.

"Well then," Hollystat mewed happily, "Clan Meeting dism-"

"Wait!" Hopekit called out from the back of the crowd. The crowd of cats opened up a space, wide enough for her to walk through.

"Hopekit." Hollystar meowed, wide-eyed.

"You _have_ to make me an apprentice!" Hopekit demanded.

Hollystar chuckled. "Why should I?"

"Well," Hopekit remarked. "As you just saw, I can walk. And run." She turned and started to run (a little faster than a jog) around the crowd of cats. Murmurs of excitement rolled over the cats. "And..." She faced a small, rocky ledge on the side of the border. She crouched down, pushed off with her back leg and landed on the rock. "I can jump." Cinderpelt had taught her that last night.

The Clan rejoiced at the small kit. Hollystar frowned. "I suppose I have no choice, do I?" She sighed. "You are now known as Hopepaw." She looked over the Clan. "Your mentor will be Swiftpool."

A few gasps were heard. Hollystar's eyes landed on the orange tabby. "Since she isn't expecting and doesn't have kits to care for anymore, she is perfectly capable of training an apprentice."

Swiftpool nodded and padded up next to where Duststripe and Mudpaw were. Hopepaw hopped down and padded up to Swiftpool, touching her nose.

"Clan Meeting dismissed." Hollystar meowed with a growl and rushed back to her den.

Hopepaw looked at Clawpaw, who had walked up to her. "This is exciting!" she bounced.

"Maybe we can train together!" Clawpaw added, adding a head notion to his mother, then at Vinefoot.

Swiftpool looked at Vinefoot. "Whenever is suitable."

* * *

><p><strong>Later That Night<strong>

Clawpaw lead Hopepaw into the Apprentices' Den. "There's a free spot next to me." Flamepaw added quickly. Hopepaw saw the spot. It was in front of Flamepaw and next to Clawpaw. She settled down into the bed and looked out in the starry sky. Thank you, Cinderpelt. I hope I can still see you.

As they all fell asleep, Clawpaw's and Hopepaw's tails slowly met their way in the center and wrapped them together, not noticing Flamepaw put him on top.

* * *

><p><strong>)^3^(\**

-7D

**P.S. Sorry this chapter is short. Can't really put much more action into it.**


	13. Chapter 11: Battle Training

**I'm gonna try to update every two days, but it might not work out.**

**Sorry I didn't upload yesterday! I was grounded :(**

* * *

><p>Hopepaw was awoken by a slight shove to her shoulder. She blinked her eyes, sadness filling her that it was daytime. She had hoped Cinderpelt would visit her that night.<p>

Hopepaw looked up to see Flamepaw standing over her. She noticed that Clawpaw was gone. "Brokenstone wants to go out training. Wanna come?"

Hopepaw smiled weakly. "Sure." she mewed, sitting up and stretching her legs. She followed Flamepaw over to the center of camp, where her father stood with Swiftpool.

"Are you sure you're okay going out?" he mumbled. "I just want to make sure you're comfortable. Hopepaw might need some extra help."

Hopepaw felt slightly offended. "She'll be fine." Swiftpool reassured. "You shouldn't worry so much. She's very strong." Swiftpool turned to see Brokenstone padding up to the small group.

"Are we set to go?" he asked, not setting his eyes on Vinefoot.

Swiftpool looked to Vinefoot. Vinefoot gave a nod, setting his eyes on his son. Brokenstone didn't make any eye contact.

"Okay, we're good." Swiftpool meowed.

"Lead the way, Swiftpool." Brokenstone added. Hopepaw followed her mentor as Flamepaw walked next to her. Brokenstone followed his apprentice. He stopped at Vinefoot. "Father." was all he mewed. As Vinefoot was about to add something, Brokenstone stormed off with a flick of his tail.

* * *

><p>Hopepaw watched as Swiftpool brought them into a clearing in the forest. It was covered with low-growing grass and smooth surfaces. "It looks like something made this clearing." Hopepaw remarked.<p>

"Legend has it that Starclan granted Redstar's wish to have a clearing perfect for training." Swiftpool added.

Brokenstone smiled. "Now, let's start battle training."

"This is my favorite!" Flamepaw whispered to Hopepaw.

"Today, we're going to learn some basic attacking moves." Swiftpool started. "Let's learn the Back-Kick."

"To perform the Back-Kick, you stand a distance away from your opponent," Brokenstone mewed. He padded over to Swiftpool, a reasonable distance apart. "and lash out with your back legs, yet putting all your weight on your front paws."

_I don't know..._ Hopepaw thought. _I've never done something so complex like this before..._

"Swiftpool and I will demonstrate." Brokenstone meowed, interrupting her thoughts. "Remember, this is a move to catch your opponent from behind." He turned around, jumping onto his forepaws and lashing his back-legs lightly into Swiftpool. Swiftpool stumbled a step to the side.

"Since this is training, you must always remember to keep your claws sheathed and be gentle." Swiftpool meowed, eying her son. Flamepaw nodded lightly.

"Okay. Hopepaw, why don't you try it on Swiftpool?" Brokenstone mewed in a nice manner. Hopepaw gave a weak smile, padding forward to Swiftpool. Judging her size and how far away she should be from Swiftpool, she turned around so her tail was facing her mentor. Giving a breath, she quickly jumped forward onto her one front paw. Her leg wobbled, throwing her off balance. Her head thumped, nervousness rushing through her. Afraid she was going to fall, she stuck out her claws and quickly threw in a lash of her back leg. Her foot hit something hard, causing her to somersault forward, bending her ear-tip a little. She quickly wobbled up to a standing position. She watched as Swiftpool stumbled backward into the stem of a tree, bumping her head. Hopepaw's eyes widened as a trickle of blood appeared on Swiftpool's side.

Hopepaw's heart sped up even more, a sickening feeling rushing through her. She just injured her mentor.

"Swiftpool!" Brokenstone gasped, rushing to her aid. Swiftpool gave a small moan, wetting her paw and rubbing it across her head.

"Hopepaw... what did I saw about claws sheathed?" Swiftpool mewed weakly.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Swiftpool!" she cried. "I-I was just nervous, a-and it's just too much weight for only one leg to handle, and I wasn't balanced, and-"

"Hopepaw!" she meowed loudly. Hopepaw looked up, her eyes clouded. Her orange fur now had a spot of blood from just behind her right shoulder. She stood up, Brokenstone helping her. "It's okay, I'll be fine." she purred. "Even though this is only training, you would have done a good job of injuring an enemy."

Hopepaw smiled and stood up straight. "Really?"

Swiftpool nodded. "But there will be a small punishment for you injuring Swiftpool." Brokenstone mewed in a firm voice.

"Aww." Hopepaw whined.

"Brokenstone, that's not necessary-"

"No, Swiftpool," Brokenstone interrupted, turning to face her. He looked into her eyes. "If this apprentice is going to be a warrior, she needs to take responsibility for her actions."

The orange tabby sighed. "I guess so."

Brokenstone looked at the sad apprentice. "For the next couple of days, instead of battle training or hunting, you will care for the elders."

"What?!" Flamepaw lashed out in anger. Hopepaw was about to do the same, before Flamepaw interrupted. Hopepaw looked at him. _He cares that much?_

"That includes searching for ticks, bringing them food or water, and cleaning and replacing their bedding." Brokenstone added.

Hopepaw sighed. "Oh well. Sorry, Swiftpool."

"You apologize too much." Swiftpool giggled. "Come on, let's finish training."

"Swiftpool, what about your wound?" the black tom asked.

"It'll be fine." she replied. "I'll have Woodpelt look at it later. Larkfeather's been doing all the work lately."

Hopepaw felt relieved as they continued on with training. "Now, we will practice the Belly Rake..." Swiftpool started saying, but Hopepaw didn't listen as she looked to her left and saw Cinderpelt sitting there, her eyes gleaming with happiness.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww! That was sweet! From scary to nice at the very end, a nice way to finish a chapter. Again, sorry I couldn't update yesterday. I really wanted to sooooo bad xD! Bye bye!<br>**

-7D


End file.
